Talk:Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs to You!
Basic Concept Error Something that bothered me right away--this episode is supposed to take place on the solstice, the longest day of the year. However, that's June 21st or 22nd, barely three weeks into summer vacation. Yet all the other episodes so far produced seem to have taken place before that. Even in the exaggerated, over-the-top world of Phineas and Ferb, that can't be possible. Additionally, Phineas once mentions that their summer vacation is half over. That would be about 52 days into summer, or July 22nd. The day in question is therefore meant to be midsummer, not the summer soltice and not the longest dayof the year. 18:29, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Lady Blanc My theory is that "Summer Belongs To You!" takes place in an entirely new summer. After all, assuming that this is the Season 2 finale (since the production code for this episode is 239, and there were 39 half-hour broadcasts scheduled for Season 2), it would make sense since the episode tally (counting all episodes as one separate episode, including 11-minute episodes) before this was well over 100, that would mean Phineas & Ferb's original vacation would've been over. Black Spiderman 18:45, August 12, 2010 (UTC) There are episodes that aren't referenced or even happened after this one ("The Bully Code", "Candace Loses Her Head" among others) and not everybody starts summer vacation in early June. I start summer vacation in July. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 03:54, September 8, 2010 (UTC) In SEMO (Southeast Missouri), it starts in late May. 17:07, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Need a quote What was the quote Buford said about love when they were leaving Paris? Is it a reference to something? :The quote is "Love is a canvas furnished by nature and embroidered by the imagination." The quote is commonly attributed to Voltaire, a famed French writer (as Baljeet points out), but interestingly enough, looking online, I can find claims attributing the quote to him as far back as a book of quotes published in 1880, but no concrete evidence that he actually did say it. This could very well be one of those cases where a quote has been attributed to someone who never actually said it- or, as the great Yogi Berra put it as only he can, "I didn't really say everything I said." Mobo85 02:13, August 5, 2010 (UTC) And the quote Buford said at the French restaurant? What's that one? 16:14, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Uncle Sabu? Where is the proof that Seth Green will have a part in this episode as Uncle Sabu? There are no listed sources citing this, and I'd just like to know if this is true or not before I decide to do something about it. Black Spiderman 04:37, July 18, 2010 (UTC) He is played by an actor named Brian Gerorge, not Seth Green. I don't think he has ever been on this showTvwatcherpf2694 04:10, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Story credit question Under the guidelines of the Writers' Guild of America, writing credits appear with an "and" if the writers worked seperately and an ampersand (&) if they worked as a team. (An example of this can be seen in the creators' credit that appears on every episode of Phineas and Ferb: "Created by Dan Povenmire & Jeff 'Swampy' Marsh"). The story credit for this episode features an "and," so I've decided to leave it in due to the WGA guidelines. I'm not sure if the way the credit appears on screen is related to it, however, so I'm not sure if I should keep it the way it is in the episode box or reformat it for the look. I've figured there are three ways we could format it: A: (the one used on-screen in the episode itself) Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh B: Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh C: Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh B and C look nicer than A in the episode box, as B has less blank space between the two lines and C puts each name on a seperate line (although between the two I like B better than C because there's less blank space between the lines). Should I keep the story credit as it is on-screen (A) in the episode box, or should it be reformatted so that it looks nicer in the episode box? Mobo85 18:08, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Sick Another unregistered contributor replaced Phineas with a Wikipedia article on breasts. I will change it. Be on the look out in case it happens again. Oh god... that IS sick! more Ferb lines? In one of the comercials I saw on Disney channel it shows Vanessa on the nose of Phineas and Ferb's jet vehicle thing. She sees Ferb flying the jet throug the window and he sees her. This is what I heard said: Vanessa: Ferb? Ferb: Vanessa? Does this need to be with Ferb's lines? ILovePhineasAndFerb 02:34, July 27, 2010 (UTC) I can confirm this line now that I've seen it in the episode! ILovePhineasAndFerb 02:42, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Time Travel error *Phineas mentions time traveling twice. However, at the end of "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo", Isabella's meddling with the time machine causes the events to never occur, so technically, they only time traveled once. I have watched the episode "Phineas and Ferb Quantum Boogaloo!" and they did time travel after "Rollercoaster". They went to the future to help Future Candace to go back to the future, so they did remember traveling to the future. PFMuffinStrike455 (Talk/ ) 11:35, July 30, 2010 (UTC) : Did you watch the whole thing, though? At the end, Isabella goes back to the past to give Phineas & Ferb the metal & wood fusing tool so they wouldn't have to go to the future in the first place. Black Spiderman 11:49, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :: But that doesn't affect that they went time travel in the past. Future Candace go to the future with Past Phineas, Past Ferb, Past Candace and Past Isabelle (Present in their point of view) . Future Candace tells them that time travel can mess up things and to not travel to the future. Past Phineas is surprised that this could happen just because of a tool, which gives Past Isabelle an idea. She goes to the present and gives Present Phineas and Present Ferb the tool they need, so they don't have to time travel at that time. They then go back to the past and Past Candace says they will never stop bust her brother and stepbrother. PFMuffinStrike455 (Talk/ ) 12:24, July 30, 2010 (UTC) : I didn't look at it in that way. But still, wouldn't Isabella going back to the past to give Phineas & Ferb the tool create a paradox, and thus undo the events of the episode? Black Spiderman 17:12, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :: It would, actually it make the Phineas and Ferb we saw in the beginning of that episode (the ones that met Candace's kids) cease to exist. Just like the Candace from the bad future dissapeared. MooMoo-of-Doom 17:30, July 31, 2010 (UTC) : Isabella in the credts was most Past Isabella because she went to the present to bring the tool to Present Phineas and Ferb and brings back a soda. Past Candace asks Past Isabella where she got the soda from. It does not affect that they went to the future in the past. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 09:20, August 5, 2010 (UTC) : lets just agree they travel thruogh time twice because i beleive dan and swampy! - ferb! ferb! 15:53, August 5, 2010 (UTC) : From “this” Phineas’ point-of-view, they traveled twice. Some other Phineas never traveled at all, having gotten that welding tool from Isabella right away. Schweiwikist 02:12, August 10, 2010 (UTC) : Guys, did you listen to FERB! When Phineas said "So maybe we don't have to go to the future after all!", Ferb said "Some other time perhaps", meaning that they probaly went to the meusem and went to ANOTHER TIME! (Mochlum 02:57, August 10, 2010 (UTC)User:Mochlum) :: That doesn't mean they actually have. -MooMoo-of-Doom 03:00, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :: That would mean they time traveled three times. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 03:07, August 10, 2010 (UTC) : Actually they time traveled 1 time only.This because Isabella time travel to set things so that it was't happening at all.PhineasFerbCool 14:54, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :: Read the first post carefully. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 23:10, October 11, 2010 (UTC) : I just want to point out, although Dan and Swmpy probably didn't and wont plan this, we have got series 3 at least to come, and the episodes are not in chronological order.Pineco7 (Platypuspuspus) 15:23, October 11, 2010 (UTC) : : Did you watch the episodes It's About Time or Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo? They time traveled in both those episodes. And did you listen to Isabella during the end credits? She said "Now, you don't.". But the thing that caused them to time travel because the time machine is destroyed and Future Candace is stuck so they fixed the time machine and time traveled with Future Candace. So they really only time traveled twice. Don't understand? The first time they time travelled was 1. In the episode It's About Time. And 2.In the Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo end credits Isabella gave them the tool they need. but the time machine was destroyed so Future Candace was stuck in the past so Present Phineas, Ferb, Isabella and Candace time traveled with Future Candace, so they only time traveled twice. 13:50, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Title Is the official title "Summer Belongs to You!" or "Summer Belongs To You!"? PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 14:43, August 5, 2010 (UTC) : In general, prepositions such as "to" are not capitalized. A recent Disney XD press release gives the title as "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You" with an uncapitalized "to" and no colon and exclamation point. I think it looks better with a colon dividing the title of the series and the title of the special (and it is common practice, e.g. Star Wars: The Clone Wars), and the title is shown on-screen and in promos with an exclamation point, so I think the title is good the way it is. Mobo85 14:51, August 5, 2010 (UTC) : Before things go to much further with moving this episode title, take note that iTunes sells it as "Summer Belongs to You" without the "Phineas and Ferb:" in front of it. "Phineas and Ferb:" sound like marketing, such as how Microsoft puts their name in front of all their products (Microsoft Windows, Microsoft Word) and how you'll see "Disney's Aladdin" or "Disney's Beauty and the Beast". — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 23:15, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :: So, following that theory, wouldn't it be sensible to remove the "Phineas and Ferb" out of the titles "Hawaiian Vacation" and "Christmas Vacation"? Black Spiderman 00:48, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :: "Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation" and "Phineas and Ferb Quantum Boogaloo" should stay, because they are precisely spelled that way. iTunes has been wrong before, it calls "Mom's Birthday" "Mom's Birthday Episode". "Phineas and Ferb" has shown whenever the words "Summer Belongs to You!" are on screen. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 01:00, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :: I don't think that we should change the title to "Summer Belongs To You!", since it was announce in the commercial and also it was seen in the title card itself. That's a good evidence enough for us. Patrickau 26 02:23, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Removal of colon During the whole chaos regarding the movement of the title, the colon between the two parts was lost in the process. Personally, I think the colon between the series title ("Phineas and Ferb") and the episode title ("Summer Belongs to You") looks nicer to the eye, and also fits with common convention when it comes to separating the series title from the episode/chapter title (ex. Star Wars: The Clone Wars, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time). If anyone has a valid reason as to why the colon should not be reinstated, I am willing to hear it. Mobo85 05:38, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :I really support on pointing the colon on the title because it's really looks good, also no need to change it since it shown in the title card and you had a good point there as well as your examples. However, thanks to a users name "User:Eduardog3000" that caused the chaos in the first place. There is no way to undo and rename it now, and we have to wait for the administrators to delete the redirects to fix the problem. Patrickau 26 07:57, October 11, 2010 (UTC) You just said it, the "Phineas and Ferb" part is just the series TITLE, therefore lets put "Phineas and Ferb" in front of EVERY episode.--Eduardog3000 12:29, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :I don't want to shout but seriously "YOU DON'T GET IT!". It's already soon in the title card so that means that's the official title itself, and now you recently change Rollercoaster and Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror by adding Phineas and Ferb in it. I understand your contribution and helping this wiki, but right now you making a mess here. Patrickau 26 12:54, October 11, 2010 (UTC) ::No the "Phineas and Ferb" part is just the series title.--Eduardog3000 13:07, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :: Yes, except this episode, Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You, is a special, just like Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation, Phineas and Ferb Cliptastic Countdown, and the upcoming movie Phineas and Ferb: Across the Second Dimension. If it were a regular episode with "Summer Belongs to You" in white text like the other regular episodes, you'd have a point, but aside from iTunes where you got this idea, the title card says otherwise. You've been adamant about this little detail despite the fact that there are several people here that disagree with you. OldRocco 01:51, October 16, 2010 (UTC) It was not First Time Phineas got yells angrily This is actually the second time Phineas yells angrily. The actual first time he got mad and yelled was in Flop Starz when he yelled at the record company about a follow up single. Knarrow02 17:51, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :That was just him having his diva tantrum, part of his checklist of being a one-hit wonder. I don't think he had any real conviction behind that. --Rognik 00:18, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ::True, but he did get mad and yelled about it, even though he was planning to. Knarrow02 18:41, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :: This was the first unplanned yelling by Phineas. The one in Flop Starz was planned by Phineas, wheres Phineas yelled at Candace for being stubborn. Tvwatcherpf2694 04:03, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Baljeet and Buford are the Fourth Couple? Think about it: when they went to paris ("The City of Love"), the pairings were: Ferb and Vanessa (crush) Isabella and Phineas (crush) Candace and Jeremy (couple) Buford and Baljeet (...) ... apparently, they are ALL cannon. And at the end, when they were singing "Summer Belongs to You", the people who danced together were: Isabella and Phineas (couple crush) Candace and Jeremy (couple) Buford and Baljeet (...) ... I can't be the ONLY one who noticed this... can I? GEES! THEY'RE JUST FRIENDS! (Mochlum 17:37, August 11, 2010 (UTC)the platypus controls me) They're such good friends :) (I just wanted to get this out there, and I don't care what you say. I'm sticking to my opinion.) Are You INSANE !!!??? :3 Baljeet & Buford are BEST friends. Plus, they aren't gay. Baljeet kissed a GIRL in Christmas Vacation. Although I'm not quite sure about Buford :; LOL, YOU GUYS ARE WAY TOO SERIOUS! Besides, you act like there's no such thing as 'bi' - Girl U. Dontno 19 ::52, December 27, 2010 (UTC) :: ::They can't be bi on a show about ten year olds. And their relationship is like the one on "Glee" between Kurt and the bully. Buford's the bully, Baljeet's Kurt. Tpffan5196 23:04, January 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Baljeet and Buford are frenemies.P+F Joey 14:16, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :: :: ::lol, cool comparison. But wait... didn't the bully kiss Kurt!? O.o XD Whatever, I shouldn't have brought shipping into this in the first place. Girl U. Dontno 03:38, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Candace's Quote I put the parts of her quote in quotation marks because she's not really speaking French, but is pronouncing the words with a very strong Englsih accent. I left the parts pronounced properly in italics. --Rognik 00:23, August 9, 2010 (UTC) SBTY to same tune as Hairspray? My two sisters and I are big fans of Phineas and Ferb and they are both big fans of Hairspray, I've listened to You Can't Stop the Beat and Summer Belong to You and we all can't hear how it is that the tunes are the same. I don't know if it was the count or measure of the songs that was meant by the editor, but the tunes are not the same. : They are certainly very similar, but if you analyse the music carefully they are slightly different. The trumpet intro for example is extremely similar, but not totally identical. It has been put up several times on the page but has been removed, ao maybe not everyone agrees. I think it's best if we leave it off for now. :) Phinbella_Ferbessa : : Phinbella_Ferbessa Is right, everyone has their own opinion. Smiley Face=D 17:46, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Wings? This seems to be a goof not listed. As their coming out from under the bridge in Pairs there's a brief shot of the Sun-Beater 3000 which shows the wings still in place but now over the baguette pontoons. When they then show the plane from the front the wings are once again gone. -annonymous 8/14/2010 1:45 AM EST Are you sure? Mochlum 18:52, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Sorry to take so long getting back, had to wait until just recently to catch it again. And I'm positive, it's the scene immediately after Jeremy and Candace try kissing in Paris. You see Candace standing on top of the engine and a pair of delta wings above the pontoons. -annonymous 9/04/12010 4:33 AM EST The wings that you're seeing are the small wings on the engine that has been there the whole time, not the big wings.Maxmodem 23:01, December 7, 2010 (UTC)maxmodem How did Ferb know Vanessa's name? There's something I don't get, and I know almost everything on this show. In the episodes that showed Ferb and Vanessa, I never saw or heard her tell him her name. If she never told him her name, how does Ferb know? I might be wrong, please tell me, it has been driving me nuts.Tvwatcherpf2694 04:30, September 11, 2010 (UTC) You wanna know what's really confusing? How Vanessa knew Candace's name 02:56, October 11, 2010 (UTC) : This is pure speculation, but Ferb probably heard Doofenshmirtz call out to Vanessa in Vanessassary Roughness. As for Vanessa knowing Candace's name, they have run into each other before and maybe it occurred during S'Winter. OldRocco 03:09, October 11, 2010 (UTC) : It's possible that on the 3-6 episodes that are left for Season 2 that Ferb knows about Vanessa's name. Oh, and this really needs to go in a forum. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 03:17, October 11, 2010 (UTC) : : Actually Ferb told Vanessa his name in the episode when they go to the mall, and everyone tries to get the chemical/lamp thing. 21:28, December 31, 2010 (UTC)Cool_person_is_me Daylight error? I was thinking real hard about the around-the-world-in-one-day concept, and then one thing occured to me: sunlight. When they were in France, to say it easy, the other side of the world as seen from the Tri-State Area, it was day. But it couldn't have been day because it was also day in Danville at that time. It would have been either nighttime in France in order to be day in Danville. The only way I could see that the sunlight thing would work, is when they would go around the world on December 21, winter solstice, at sundown. They follow, catch up with, and fly in front of the sun not only to have daylight all the time, but also to land at sunrise the next morning. Also, Phineas says that they have a 40-hour day, sunlight in Danville + 24 hours of sun-chasing, but the way Phineas and Ferb go would mean that they have only the same amount of time of sunlight as Danville has. Why? They leave at sunrise and come back at sunset. It is impossible to make the Danville day longer, right? So there's something wrong about Phineas's motive. Not for extra sunlight, that is. Maybe he just wanted to see the world? Anyway, if I'm correct, Buford will have to spit out that bug, steal everyone's bikes again and Phineas and Ferb have to spend the rest of their summer doing nothing. Or is there another explanation? 16:18, September 21, 2010 (UTC) I also Have an issue with the sunlight. If it was the solstice June 21, that would make it the 22 across the date line. So if they want maximum sunlight shouldn't they have left On the 21st, taking off the thi International Date Line? Kwoo4427 04:08, December 16, 2011 (UTC)User:Kwoo4427 Island Sunset Error Revert Why did my edit about the sun rising during the island scene get reverted? I can provide screenshots if anyone doubts its authenticity.Gold Prognosticus 06:07, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Gallery Issues I wasn't sure whether this should go on this talk page or the gallery one, but a lot of the images in the gallery have broken links to the picture files, and aren't showing up. I don't know how to fix it, but I've noticed that all of the broken images have "Summer Belongs To You! title card" added to the end. --light.of.no.light - I'm a semi-neurotic teenage girl of action! 00:00, October 31, 2010 (UTC) : It's because Ferbot changed every instance of "SBTY.JPG" to that. It backfired on the other images. Oh, and this should go on the gallery talk page? PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 00:36, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Error About Buford's 5th Favorite Ocean The error about the Pacific Ocean being Buford's 5th favorite and there are four oceans is not an error. Why? There are really fivve oceans. Those are The Pacific Ocean, The Atlantic Ocean, The Indian Ocean, The Arctic Ocean, and The SOUTHERN OCEAN. It is now considered an ocean. 13:30, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Please State Your Source, and do not use Wikipedia, yes the name "The Southern Ocean" has been bandied about for years but it is not formally defined, whereas the other our are, there are some people who consider the oceans to continue due south until they reach Antarctica. Bpendragon (leave me a mesage) - sadness shall not enter me, for I am an eternal optimist 18:24, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Paris Nickname In the errors section right at the bottom it says Paris is the city of lights not the city of love. I did some research and saw that it said that it is called both the city of love and the city of lights. I am also pretty sure that whoever wrote this episode would not get it wrong that Paris is the city of love. Most obviously they would only have found out the nickname of Paris so they could be able to use it. Therefore it is nor error that Paris is the city of love. P&F fan92 22:06, May 25, 2012 (UTC) SpongeBob and Patrick in Phineas and Ferb While Phineas was digging a hole, he found a sponge and a seastar. this could be a reference to SpongeBob SquarePants. TheOfficialCheesy (talk) 15:24, April 27, 2016 (UTC) Ferb's line in closing song This page says that Ferb's line in the closing song is "Baby, baby, baby, baby." However, if you listen, you can hear that he actually joins in on the next word, "summer", before dropping back out. This would make his line "Baby, baby, baby, baby. Summer." I don't have any sort of edit permission here, but I just noticed that oddity while listening and thought someone might care. Astrokid12 (talk) 21:33, November 20, 2017 (UTC) Sharp ears; I do believe you're right. Thanks for your contribution. And you don't really need permission to edit things here, as on any wiki. Just be respectful of others and have fun. :) PhinFerbFan5 (talk) 12:48, November 22, 2017 (UTC) Ah. I see the page is protected to some level to new users. Don't mind me then. PhinFerbFan5 (talk) 12:53, November 22, 2017 (UTC)